A Love To Remember
by evanescentflame421
Summary: My own version of the movie A Walk To Remember


**A Love To Remember**

**_A/N: Yes, this is a parody-type-thing based off of the movie A Walk To Remember, based on a novel by Nicholas Sparks. I love the movie and I thought I could turn it into a DxG story. Be warned, I did not make Gwen a Christian because I think that would be a little too OOC for her._**

**_I do NOT own A Walk To Remember or anything associated with Total Drama. If I did then it wouldn't have taken three seasons for Duncan and Gwen to get together._**

**_Now, on with the story!_**

…

**Chapter 1**

By the time Duncan Carter had gotten to the water treatment plant his friends had already arrived, slightly tipsy, and were waiting for that loser Cody to show up. He walked up to Alejandro, Geoff, Heather, and Courtney asking if anyone had a beer.

"I've got one," Courtney said. "It's not cold, but it's yours if you want it."

"Yeah, all ya gotta do is sit up, beg, roll over, and shake that booty," Geoff mocked. Everyone knew that Courtney still had a thing for Duncan even though they'd been over for a while.

"Thanks a lot Geoff," she said sarcastically.

"Anytime, anywhere." Geoff hit on almost anything in a skirt.

"Ha ha this is going to be sweet, man. I'm so glad I thought of this," Alejandro was ecstatic about being able to embarrass Cody like how they were planning too. Some of his excitement had to do with the fact that he was a little more than slightly tipsy.

Heather didn't like that her boyfriend was being a jerk just because Cody was easy to pick on. "You guys are animals, just because he-"

"Hey!" Alejandro interrupted her. "You have been talking shit ever since we got-"

"Hey! Don't you yell at me! I was going to say that you shouldn't go after someone who is such any easy target."

"Sorry, I know how you like a challenge."

"You're forgiven, this time," Heather said and proceeded to make out with her boyfriend.

"Heather you know how it is, no one's forcing him to show up," Duncan pointed out.

"If he doesn't show up I wanna go back to the dance," Courtney said while making eyes at Duncan.

"You know I don't dance," Duncan told her.

"It's true," Geoff added. "I've seem the man bust a move and it just ain't pretty. But a guy like me is ready to get his freak on. So what do ya say Courtney?" He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

Courtney scowled and pushed him away. "Why don't you put your 'freak' away before you hurt somebody?"

"Hey!" Alejandro said catching everyone's attention. A pair of headlights and the shape of a vehicle could be seen making its way toward the group. "He's here! Alright here he comes," he said rolling his forehead against Duncan's as a sign of excitement. "Check out his Safari Joe truck."

Cody stepped out of his jeep and made his way over to the crowd that he longed to be a part of.

"You're late," Alejandro said with mocking enthusiasm. "I-I-I thought I, I thought I said be here at ten, but ya know unless you're going to be here on time, don't be here. 'Kay? Think you can remember that next time?" Alejandro faked like he was going to hit Cody but then laughed and ran off to join Heather who'd began to walk with the others.

"Is he always like that?" Cody asked.

"Always, man," Duncan said as he put his arm around Cody. "Are you ready to fly?"

They made it to their destination and Duncan began to remove his excess clothing as Alejandro explained to Cody what was going to happen.

"Okay all the have to do is jump from up there," he nodded to a platform, "into here," he pointed to the collection of stored water that was below the platform. "And that's it. Then you're one of us."

Cody nodded and looked nervous as the everyone continued to walk forward, leaving himself and Duncan behind.

"Hey it's cake man. Hell I'm jumping with you."

"How-how deep is this?" Cody asked still appearing unsure.

"I don't really know, let's go find out."

Cody removed his clothing until he had only his boxers and shirt on, like Duncan. They climbed up to the platform and got ready to jump.

"Um, have you done this?" Cody asked.

"Yeah we've all done this." Duncan began to count to three and once he hit three Cody jumped, but he didn't.

Laughter came from the crowd below but was silenced after a few moments had passed and Cody hadn't resurfaced. Panicked, everyone below began to talk worriedly while Duncan climbed down and jumped in to save him. There was a flurry of "Is he dead?" and "Oh my God" as Duncan began to pull him back to solid ground. Once Duncan was close enough he was helped with getting Cody out of the water. Sirens were heard and everyone scattered, running back to their rides and taking off. Duncan Pulled himself out of the water, breathing heavily. He tried to wake up Cody, but when he couldn't pulled on his clothes and ran back to his red '67 Camaro.

By the time he got in, though, the cops had already arrived. He tried to outrun them, but failed. A cop car caught up to him and forced him to crash into trash cans. He closed his eyes and tried to force away his pounding headache. He saw a small light and tried not to go towards it, but it came to him.

"Put your hands on the wheel."


End file.
